A new beginning
by Genderlessknight
Summary: Minako looses her Orpheus and diverts herself to the Death Arcana, Minato's soul is currently binding Erebus in and his body? Why is the Blue velvet room taking his body? And now she's a teacher at Yasogami High with her husband who opened a resturerant and her two year old son. What shall happen? let's read. (ShinjiMina/Minato/Theodore) (KanjiYu) and others!
Authors Note: Hey hey, Sorry about the lack of activity, but just informing you guys that it's been awhile and I've been trying to hone myself. I should have Fanfiction for Harvest moon coming soon to all the yaoi and love around, but this idea was inspired with the fact maybe Minato is more of the Judgment Arcana and Minako is the death Arcana, so basically maybe she was the one that was sealed with the Appraiser where Minato was affected by her as the sibling. Note that Minato's body will be an Avatar of power and his soul is currently the seal for the Erebus, I sadly haven't been able to play FES quite yet. But Let's see, Shinjiro and Minako will be our married couple because I personally loved that relationship out of them all. I was still upset with the fact Junpei and the female MC couldn't be together but Chidori and Junpei is very special too. Akihiko will make a few appearances here and there and then the story will focus on their life in Inaba and how Minako and Yu Narukami will be working together. Thank you reviews suggestions are welcome please enjoy! -Reggie

Minako found herself leaning against her brother quietly, wrapping her hand in his before she looked at him quietly. It was over, Nyx was gone. And, that would mean Ryoji too. No, He couldn't be gone, She could feel him still pulsating within her. She was the Death Arcana, her brother was Judgement. She could see the faint outline of Lucifer raising over him. She smiled softly holding his hand a little tighter.

His grey eyes looked towards her quietly as he felt her hand's grip. "Relax, I'm fine." He mummered softly glancing at her own worried gaze. "You should go down to the hospital, Shin-chan is waiting for you." He spoke lowly in a full sentence, stroking her hair.

"Minato, I can't. I have a bad feeling." She whispered softly as she let her head push into his hand. "I feel like you're going to leave and never come back. Like at the school but this time you really won't come back."

"Pharos was with you then, he was with you now, and he is still here." He pressed a finger over her heart. "He is Thanatos, he is you and you are him, And you won't be alone. You have everyone here to support you." He spoke once more, attempting to reassure her. He closed his eyes thinking about it.

"You should at least say goodbye to them, and your special friend." She tried to persuade him out of it. Her intuition was so keen, Minato was going to leave. And she didn't want to be seperated by her elder brother.

Minato let a crooked smile tug on his lips as he looked at her once more, he pressed his lips onto her forehead softly. "Go see Shinjiro-senpai, he'll want you to be there. I bet, it make him cry a little." He encouraged before he saw the velvet door glowing for him. "I have to go ok? " He spoke trying to push her a bit.

Minako looked at him, trying to read his face, she finally nodded quietly and then she scooted away from him walking down the stairs.

Minato exhaled softly before he looked at the velvet door and he walked towards it. He wrapped his hands around the handle feeling something surge through his body, his mind went blank with a flash one would see if the television was unplugged. And the next thing he knew he was laying on his back looking up at three other heads.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." He heard Theo's voice, "Theodore please you'd bore our guest with such formality. " That was Elizabeth. He'd know that voice all too well. And then his eyes were glued to the elder of the bunch, her cruel amber eyes watching Minato warily. "I apologize but, you must know by now what will become of you." Margaret spoke, keeping a hand on her chest.

"I am to be your assistant in a Vessel of Power." He concluded looking at her and then to the younger two. "And these are my friends just as you are." He spoke again nodding, and then he slowly pulled himself up.

"Surely he must have a new name then? Holding on to one's old memories are truly painful endeavor." Theodore spoke with a troubled look, holding it over his chest quietly before he turned his eyes back to the other. "And to mention his bond with his sister, we must wipe everything." He spoke, holding his hand out pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Why should Theo get the honor of wiping his mind? Surely I would do a better job with these fabric sheet like things." Elizabeth huffed before she turned her head away.

"You two honestly give me a headache, a migraine I think is what they call it. He is my assistant no longer you guest, I suggest you prepare yourself to stay here. He and I have somewhere else to be."

"Margret please, you may calm yourself." The crooked nose man let out a low chuckle. "A new name, a new life, and a new persona." He snapped his fingers watching all the persona's from the others mind leave, and he pulled Orpheus out. He sealed the persona in a particular card, then he placed it into his book. "You may proceed Margaret." "Thank you master."

Minako on the other hand had indeed spent most of her day sitting in a chair by her boyfriends bed side, her pale hand clasped over his rough calloused one. ' _Shinjiro please. I can't take this anymore.'_ She reached over with her other hand lightly brushing his pale ashy hair out of his face. 'So many people have been confessing to me since you've been gone. The Vice President, Akihiko, Akinari.' Her eyes watered up at the thought of Akinari.

"I have to be honest with you too, I am sure you can hear me but, He asked me to kiss him, and I did Senpai. He was dying, and then his mother came to me shortly after the defeat of Nyx. " She spoke softly. "And then there was Ryoji, you know it's weird. He, he is a part of myself." She wiped her eyes quietly as she placed his hand back.

"He, he was the Arcana of Death. And that is what I am." She let out a quiet chuckle playing with the golden ring on her right hand. "He is Thanatos now, and Death isn't a bad thing, it's like. A rebirth, similar to a phoenix. Purging and restarting, or cleaning a slate to start anew." She wiped her eyes once more. "And Minato, his real persona was Messiah as weird as it sounds, Orpheus, Orpheus was simply an base before we noticed the likeness. Messiah looks alot like Minato's Orpheus, And I completely cast aside Orpheus since I saw no need to keep it. Thanatos, that's my persona. " She mumbled again before she glanced towards his sleeping form.

"So, on the note of restarting a new. Once you wake up, I'm thinking, we should move soon. After we graduate to a little town. Inaba, It's a wonderful place we could raise a family, get married. Akihiko want's to be the god-father." She chuckled softly and she glanced at him. "Ken too, he's one of the boys who confessed but I told them all I was waiting for you. Akihiko though he's a little more stubborn than I thought, but that's Aki." She let out a laugh again and looked down.

"Minato is gone, I...I don't know where he is, I can't feel him or Messiah anywhere at all." She mumbled before she held a hand out to his chest. "But I can feel Castor, their working himself out aren't they?" She gave of a kind smile before she sighed placing a hand on her chest. 'Ryoji, can you hear me? Please I don't like being alone. Yukari has a modeling appointment and an interview, Akihiko is getting ready for graduation along with Mitsuru. Junpei is stuck to Chidori. Please' She begged to hear the others voice, but eventually fell asleep in the chair with her hair hanging low.


End file.
